


surrounded by your love

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Patrick is enjoying the wedding reception until all of the emotions get to him.





	surrounded by your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softjakeperalta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjakeperalta/gifts).

> this is for iole who brought up an old comment of hers and i couldn't get the idea out of my head. i know this isn't the fic i promised to write for you but i hope you enjoy it!

Patrick was tired but he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything. His head rested on David’s shoulders as their hands were clasped together, David’s other hand around his waist, as they swayed to the music. While the lead up to the wedding had been stressful with last minute changes, potential rain, and a missing wig, the ceremony itself had been perfect. Now, with the ceremony over, and the reception well under way, Patrick could just enjoy it with David. 

He already was a few beers in, bowtie abandoned, shirtsleeves rolled up, and he wasn’t quite sure where his suit jacket went. Lifting his head up from David’s shoulder he saw Alexis dancing with his father and Stevie with Johnny. Rachel sat at a table with her girlfriend and Patrick grinned when he noticed that they were feeding each other with big smiles on their faces. He originally wasn’t going to invite her, but after David asked why she wasn’t on the list Patrick called her and after a three hour phone call with many tears and laughs Rachel agreed to come.

Patrick finally turned his head to look at David who looked radiant. It wasn’t only because the the string lights created a halo of light around him, his smile had been on display all day, and his face was aglow when anybody came by to offer their congratulations on their nuptials. It didn’t help that Patrick thought David looked absolutely stunning in his suit. David had been mum about his outfit, only telling him that he didn’t need to worry about the budget because it was an older one he owned. Patrick rubbed his hand over David’s suit jacket, he hadn’t taken it off yet despite the heat, although it was unbuttoned. He couldn’t wait to get David alone and hopefully take a few of his layers off. David had already promised as much to him once he realized Patrick was wearing suspenders. 

“I think we can call today a success,” David whispered moving in closer to Patrick.

David’s words broke the bubble over Patrick’s thoughts and everything came to him all at once and he began to cry.

David pulled away from Patrick so he could look into his eyes. “Patrick is there something wrong, do you need me to get you anything?”

“N-no, no...I’m just  _ so _ happy.” Patrick started to sob even harder, gripping on to David’s arms to hold him up.

“Oh honey,” David pulled Patrick in to his arms and started stroking his back. “Let’s go inside for a bit.”

David walked them into the town hall and sat Patrick down in the nearest chair. “Okay, I’m going to get you a drink real quick.” David gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back outside.

Patrick slumped forward in the chair, head in his hands as tears rolled down his face. Minutes passed until he heard the sound of footsteps, then the drag of a chair. David’s shoes came into his eyesight.

Hands came up to grasp his chin. “Here take this water, if you’re going to cry at least hydrate.”

Patrick gave out a watery chuckle as he took the glass and slowly began to drink its contents. Once he was able to collect himself a bit he sat the glass down on the floor.

“Do you feel better now,” David rubbed Patrick’s knees, “or do you need a few more minutes.”

Patrick started to wipe the tears from his eyes. “I’m better. I didn’t expect to get overwhelmed.”

“It’s been a very emotional day and I had my cry over this whole thing months ago when we were picking out wedding rings. It was only time before you had your big cry over this.”

Patrick moved to slot his knees between David’s, knocking them together as he held David’s hands, playing with his wedding ring. “I remember, you started crying when I sent you the links to the rings I thought you would like and you started talking about how you never thought you would be picking out wedding rings with someone. I guess I thought that since I made it through the ceremony I wouldn’t have such a big reaction.” Patrick stopped talking and cupped David’s face in his hands. David looked at him with a gentle smile, the one he showed when his emotions were right on the surface at his most honest and open. “ _ You _ make me happy,  _ this relationship _ makes me happy, and after everything that happened with Rachel I didn’t think I would ever have anything close to that again. Instead I ended up with something even better and it’s thanks to you.”

Patrick looked at David who had tears in his eyes “This is starting to get too emotional for me, especially since I already cried earlier today. If you’re feeling better, how about we go back to the party, have a few more drinks and then in another hour grab a bottle of prosecco and leave. I don’t think I’ll be able to stay much longer because you’ve been in this suit for too long.” 

Patrick stood up grabbing David’s hands to help him out of the seat and into his arms. “That sounds like the best idea. Hopefully we can leave without anyone noticing. I don’t really prefer for someone to shout about how we’re going off to fuck.” 

“Then we better steer clear of Stevie and Ted then. I don’t think anyone noticed when we came in here and nobody stopped me I went to get your drink, as long as we’re sober enough we should be fine. If not Alexis would probably drive us. She’s escaped enough palaces and underground bunkers that she should be able to sneak us out.”

Patrick moved forward to kiss David, sliding his hands under David’s suit jacket to rub at his back. David moved his hands to play at Patrick’s suspenders, being careful not to snap them. As they deepened into the kiss Patrick moved along David’s jaw until he reached the crook of his neck. David began to make quiet moans as he placed his hands on Patrick’s belt buckle. He pulled away from Patrick a bit, but kept his hands in place.

“Maybe we should just leave now.”

Patrick took his mouth off of David’s neck. “That might be a good idea.”

David took Patrick’s hand as they walked out of town hall, leaning against each other, smiles on their faces still caught up in the emotions of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and if you want to scream about schitt's creek come over to my tumblr [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
